


Alright, who is responsible for this mess?

by KweenKevin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bromance, Chatting & Messaging, Once ao3 starts working, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KweenKevin/pseuds/KweenKevin
Summary: Author Kai loves chatfics and dragged her friends into this-----Or, Will is gaye™️ and needed to scream about it, and idk how we ended up here
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Alright, who is responsible for this mess?

**Author's Note:**

> Long ago, my and my friends decided we should write a chatfic. Today, I remembered we still hadn't posted chapter one. Will be updated as much as possible.
> 
> Authors:  
> Author kai: @lovelikeabook (insta)  
> Author stripper snek: @queen__reyna333  
> Author beck: @tangoecho2270  
> Author zoe: @percy_jackson_is_sassy
> 
> Chatnames:  
> Aquaman/biCtH= Percy  
> Superman/This is RUBbiSH= Jason  
> DumBi= Will  
> Death boy= Nico  
> Annabae= Annabeth  
> Flaming torch= Leo  
> k i t c h e n w e a r/= Piper  
> Thalia nO/Artemis 2.0= Thalia  
> Apollo= Apollo  
> Reyna R.A= Reyna

* * *

*Will Solace has created a new chat* 

*Will Solace has added Percy J, Annabeth C, Jason G, Hazel L, Frank Z, Leo V, Piper M*

***** Will Solace named the group “Help im gay”*

Will Solace: *picture attachment*

Will Solace: h e l p im g a y

Will Solace: Hang on

*Will Solace has changed their username to DumBi*

*Percy J has changed their username to Aquaman*

*Jason G has changed their username to Superman*

Aquaman: could your faves ever

DumBi: back to me crying over how pretty Nico is pls,,,, I wish he were gay,,,,,

Aquaman: Bro, should we…?

Superman: Nah, bro, let them figure it out on their own

DumBi: ???

Aquaman: Bro, we gotta spam and then add Nico

Superman: Okay, bro

*spam*

*Aquaman has added Nico Di Angelo*

*Aquaman has named the chat “The gays unite”*

*Aquaman has changed Nico Di Angelo’s name to Death boy*

*Aquaman has changed Annabeth C’s name to Annabae*

*Aquaman has changed Leo V’s name to Flaming Torch*

*Aquaman has changed Piper M’s name to K i t c h e n w e a r*

*Aquaman has changed Hazel L’s name to Somft*

*Aquaman has changed Frank Z’s name to somft 2*

Aquaman: et voila

Flaming Torch: what’s dazzling my homies

K i t c h e n w e a r: *Homos

Aquaman: imagine being,,, straight

Somft 2: I’m going to pretend I’m not offended

K i t c h e n w e a r: F in the chat for the straights missing out on da gay life

Aquaman: f

Superman: f

Flaming torch: F

Somft: f

DumBi: fffff

Annabae: F.

Death Boy: no.

DumBi: Nick!!!!!!

DumBi: *Nico

Flaming torch: nick

Aquaman: nick

Death Boy: nick

K i t c h e n w e a r: nick

DumBi: g u y s 

Annabae: I normally wouldn't do this but…

Annabae: Nick.

DumBi: et tu, brute?

K i t c h e n w e a r: Damn even annie did it

Aquaman: *dam

Thalia: haha dam

Superman: hang on where did you come from we didn't add you???

Thalia: poof magic

*Thalia has changed her nickname to Artemis*

Artemis: Actually, Thalia had asked to use my connection to this chat, which I have because I am a goddess, and then changed my username.

Artemis: She wants me to tell you all this: peace out.

Superman: … 

*Superman has added Thalia G.* *Superman has changed Thalia G.'s nickname to Thalia nO*

Superman: so our parents can appear in this chat at any given time that is not weird at all

DumBi: hey dad

DumBi: get fUCked

Apollo: hello son, I must inform you that i do not always bottom, but I do get fucked a lot.

DumBi: … what did I expect

DumBi: sigh back to gay pining

Death Boy: gay pining? Over who? I didn't know you were gay?

DumBi: I-

DumBi: I forgot you were in this chat

DumBi: I have to gay

DumBi: I MEAN GO

DumBi: BYE

*DumBi went offline*

*aquaman has added Kayla Knowles* 

Aquaman: your brother is a bi disaster

Kayla Knowles: oh we been known

Superman: bro

Aquaman: yes, bro?

Superman: you're also a disaster bi, bro

Somft: Definitely

Aquaman:I-

Aquaman: why definititley 

Somft: Remember when we watched Men in Black?

Aquaman: Point taken

Annabae: *definitely 

Flaming torch: I can't believe annabeth killed Percy and the chat

Aquaman: quit telling people I died-

Flaming torch: sometimes, we can still hear his voice…

Thalia nO: yo @ Poseidon come turn ur kid into a tree cuz aPpArEnTlY that's what good fathers do, instead of taking care of their children, talking to them, loving them, etc, right dad????

Zeus: Thalia.

Thalia nO: ooo whatchu gonna do turn me into a tree again

Thalia nO: u cant do shit cuz I'm,,,,, un-accepting you as a parent

Thalia nO: yo @ other gods who wants to adopt me a sweet amazing demigod daughter who will love you very much?

Apollo: as long as it's to spite Zeus? Welcome to the fam

Kayla Knowles: I can't believe we have a new sister

Kayla Knowles: @DumBi come online and say hi to our new sister

DumBi: hi new sister what's ur name

Thalia nO: call me Artemis 2.0

*Thalia nO changed their username to Artemis 2.0*

Artemis 2.0: …

Artemis 2.0: why did everyone shut up when I did that yall fuckers come back I need someone to annoy

Aquaman: im here

Artemis 2.0: ah good someone to annoy

Aquaman: oops look I have to go

Artemis 2.0: bitch

*Aquaman has changed their username to biCTH*

Superman: bro…

Superman: how could you, bro?

biCTH: BRO IM SORRY WAIT HANG ON

*biCTH has changed Superman's username to This is RUBbiSH*

biCTH: now we match again, bro

This is RUBbiSH: bro… 

biCTH: yes, bro?

This is RUBbiSH: I love you, bro

biCTH: I love you too, bro

biCTH: full homo

This is RUBbiSH: full homo

*biCTH and This is RUBbiSH went offline*

Annabae: … what just happened

Flaming torch: rumor has it someone knows

K i t c h e n w e a r: but then everything changed…

Flaming torch: WHEN THE FIRE NATION ATTACKED

k i t c h e n w e a r: WHEN THE FIRE NATION ATTACK- SHIT YOU WERE FASTER

Death Boy: you guys give me headaches

*death boy went offline*

DumBi: Nico went offline there's nothing here for me to live for anymore

*DumBi went offline*

Flaming torch: damn will is gay good thing nico doesn't read up on chats

Flaming torch: anygays...

Flaming torch: @ pipes do u wanna come over nd binge ATLA??

K i t c h e n w e a r: im already outside ur cabin with snacks who do u think I am

Flaming torch: sksksksksksksks ily peace out fuckers

K i t c h e n w e a r: peace out ✌

*k i t c h e n w e a r and flaming torch went offline*

Annabae: … gods

*annabae went offline*

Artemis 2.0: alllllllllll byyyyyy myyyyseeeeelffff

*Artemis 2.0 has added Reyna R.A.*

Reyna R.A.: No.

*Reyna R.A. has left the chat*

Artemis 2.0: sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> "Pee on life till it gives you lemons"- author Stripper Snek  
> "Sleep is for the weribsksnjsjskjkkkkkkkkkkkk"- author Kai, who fell asleep  
> "ooo whatchu gonna do turn me into a tree again"- author beck


End file.
